Apparatuses in a conventional direct-mode communication system can communicate with each other directly. This allows message exchange therebetween to be accomplished more simply and quickly. However, creation of communication connections between the apparatuses and transmission of related control signals generally still require coordination operations of a same backhaul core network.
Further speaking, according to protocols used in current direct-mode communication systems, information (e.g., practical locations of the apparatuses and control signals) management and coordination between the direct-mode communication apparatuses can only be accomplished by a same backhaul core network. Therefore, when two direct-mode communication apparatuses belong to different backhaul core networks (e.g., different telecommunication operators), it is difficult for the two apparatuses to create a direct-mode communication connection therebetween according to the existing direct-mode communication protocols. This leads to inconveniences in use.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a solution capable of integrating different backhaul core networks so that direct-mode communication apparatuses of the different backhaul core networks can create direct-mode communication connections therebetween successfully to improve the convenience in use of the direct-mode communication apparatuses.